


Worried at work

by TheCauseOfTheStorm



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sex, Work, Zaim Mayne - Freeform, Zaim Palik, and, liam is worried, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCauseOfTheStorm/pseuds/TheCauseOfTheStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn had a headache, Liam left for work worried. Zayn is fine. Liam watched time tick by bored at work, Zayn is bored being alone at home. Liam returns home and they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried at work

**Author's Note:**

> errr this is my first boy/boy smut ever. this is stricly just ziam so nobody else is invoved in this. its just one chapter and thats all really

Liam had spent most of his day feeling restless. He knew that Zayn was feeling under the weather this morning when he left for work, and the poor Wolverhampton boy had been worrying ever since. His brain couldn't keep track of the categories he was organizing CD's into, he was purely focused on Zayn. Zayn never left his train of thoughts, but today in particular when he knew he could help Zayn, he became his soul focus.

 

Hours on the clock ticked by like year, Liam had a urge to just pull the clock down from the wall and change the time in hopes it would mean he got home. Liam's manager noticed his constant time checking and his shifty manor, as well as checking his phone frequently to see if Zayn needed anything. He let out a soft aw at the employee, he had met Zayn a few times before when Liam had brought him in to show him where he worked, it was then he knew how perfect they were together. 

 

Liam sighed as he finished organizing the CD's and shuffled back to grab the tea that was probably too cold to drink. Liam gagged as he took a large gulp of the chilled tea and spat the liquid out into the sink. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, settling the mug in the sink he walked back out to stand behind the desk in the almost empty music shop. Liam was more than happy to help the customers with their finding and to ring up the bills as it gave him a job to keep busy. Once the customers drifted through the door one by one till they all left, Liam was told he could leave.

 

Happily Liam rushed to the back room to pick up his hunter jacket -a gift from Zayn last Christmas- hauled it over his arms and grabbed his phone as he left. He jammed the heater on as soon as the engine purred he shifted the gear into reverse and drove off in the vehicle -an MK1 VW Golf GTI.-

 

\----------

 

Zayn laid down on the couch, flicking aimlessly through the channels of the TV, he stayed off work this morning with a headache but by the time that the afternoon rolled by and the pain relief pills he took settled in, he was fine. His boredom was beginning to grow and Zayn became frustrated and cranky as time ticked by as he waited for Liam to get home. Zayn hadn't sent him many text today, his phone ran out of battery as he was playing Angry Birds and he was too lazy to find the charger. Seeing as Zayn had nothing else to do with his time and Liam was due home in 4 hours he grabbed his laptop and went surfing the internet. 

 

Zayn caught up on you-tuber videos, watched music videos and updated his Facebook to the bored expression before opening his documents as he began flicking through all the pictures and videos of him and Liam together. Zayn wasted three hours smiling and laughing as he remembered all the times they had shared, his heart swelled at how much Liam and himself had been through. The thoughts of Liam made Zayn miss him even more, he couldn't wait for him to walk through the door.

 

\----------

 

Liam quickly pulled up into their drive and locked the car before letting himself inside their house to be greeted by a familiar body hugging him tightly around the waste. I missed you's were mumbled between the pair before they locked lips gently and Liam ran his hands through his boyfriends hair. Zayn's lips that were locked onto Liam's expelled moans of pleasure, he wrapped his arms tighter around Liam's taller frame and let himself enjoy the moment of his boyfriend being home after a boring day. 

 

Their lips soon fell apart after the longing welcome home kiss and Zayn tugged off Liam's jacket before they retreated to the living room. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked smoothing Zayn's forehead with his fingertips, as he then gently caressed his face.

 

Zayn grinned up at him before reassuring him he was fine "I'm all better I just had a small headache this morning."

 

"I was worried about you today," Liam cooed as he leaned closer to the tanned boy kissing the crease in his forehead, between the brows before peppering kisses all over hims face. Zayn's heart warmed at the action and he shuffled closer to Liam, cuddling up closer as he puckered his lips and joined the two pairs of pink lips together. Liam let out a sound of content as one hand went to the middle of Zayn's back and one went to the base of his head to press their faces even closer together. Soon their tongues met during the heated kiss and that wasn't enough for the two boys. 

 

Liam pulled away first and stood up extending his hand out for Zayn to clasp hold of as he lead him up the stars to their bedroom. Liam shut the door softly once they both occupied the room and Zayn shoved him against the wall kissing him passionately. Both heart rates picked up speed as did their lips and tongues as they connected in a deep passion of love and lusting for each other. Soon enough Zayn had ridded Liam of his shirt and ran his hands feverishly over his torso appreciating the taught muscles and the beautiful body that only he could fully enjoy. Liam's moans echoed and his head his the back of the wall as Zayn's fingers edged lower till they reached the waistband of his boxers.

 

Liam wanted to rid of all the clothing restricting them, but he wanted to even out the nakedness he slipped his hands to Zayn's hips and unclasped their lips to pull the material covering his chest off and drop it to the floor. Once they both stood before each other bare chested, the moment intensified, they drank the sites before them, panting messes of a loved up boy. The lust overpowered the loving as Liam roughly pushed Zayn backwards onto their bed, Liam tugged on the waist of Zayn sweatpants and cleanly removed them revealing black tented boxers and long tanned legs.

 

Liam bit his lip making Zayn feel a rush of excitement to his restraint manhood. Liam soon joined Zayn and took it a step further -he took of his jeans and boxers in a swift movement.- Zayn smirked at the godly sight before him and tugged his boxers of so he led on the bed nude. Liam pulled out lube from the draw before coating his fingers and sliding his way onto the bed and hovering over Zayn. He brought his lip to rest in between his teeth again and Zayn could wait any longer.

 

Zayn ran his hands up to Liam's face pulling his lip free and cupping his face bringing the two of them into a soft kiss before letting out a moan that made Liam harden even more. Liam was overwhelmed every time he saw the look of pure ecstasy on his lovers face. Zayn groaned loudly as Liam's fingers pressed into his tight hole loosening him up. Liam pumped in and out till Zayn simply couldn't wait any longer. 

 

"Liam stop, I want you in me now," Zayn begged turning over as Liam placed a pillow under his stomach, keeping him up.

 

"Zayn," Liam moaned as he entered Zayn from behind, he slowly entered all the way feeling so much pleasure at the feeling of Zayn around him.

 

"Li move," Zayn grunted, Liam started moving slowly careful to not start off too fast.

 

The feeling that Liam and Zayn was so strong that Liam moved faster, soon Zayn started moving his hips down and backwards to meet Liam's hitting a spot that made him speechless.

 

"Ride... me." Liam grunted before flipping them over so the pillow ended up under his shoulders and Zayn in his lap. Zayn sank down onto Liam carefully, he couldn't remember a time that this position didn't feel good. Liam started meeting Zayn lifting his hips up to meet Zayn grinding down, the speed picked up and they became sweating and trying to hold back letting go so they could keep this feeling.

 

Zayn started whining as his cock throbbed -pressed flat against his stomach- untouched. Liam knew Zayn hated not being touched in Liam was in charge but Zayn knew that if he lasted a little longer he would be rewarded. Liam reached closer and closer to the edge as Zayn started moving his his in a circle motion as he lowered himself. Zayn bent down and gave Liam a long, hard kiss and Liam couldn't hold back any longer. Zayn felt Liam come undone and he pulled away from his lips and he rode Liam softly to let him come down from his high. Once Liam had recovered and both boys caught there breath from the sweaty panting Zayn pulled off Liam and propped his hips up with another pillow. Zayn grabbed the lube and coated his rock hard cock with the substance before quickly entering Liam.

 

Liam moaned at the entrance without any prep but he soon adjusted.

 

"You.. know.. I.. hate.. going last. You naughty boy," Zayn smirked as he pounded in and out of Liam. He was so full of pleasure and his cock was throbbing each time he sunk into Liam as Liam tightened around him. Zayn rested one arm beside Liam's head and moved his right hand down to the side of his waist guiding his hips to meet his. The sound of their sweating bodies touching just aroused the boys even further and Zayn felt Liam harden again against his stomach. Zayn grinned down at his boyfriend before slipping the hand that guided his waist to his erection. As Zayn kept thrusting into Liam and Liam kept meeting his thrusts pressing Zayn even further into him Zayn wrapped his hand around Liam pumping him up and down to get him close to cumming again with Zayn.

 

Zayn tightened his grasp at his thumb rubbed the tip of Liam's head and his hand worked fast as his thrust got deeper and slower. Zayn began to loose control and Liam could no longer hold back Zayn gave one very deep last thrust hitting the spot that made himself and Liam come. Both boys tried to ride out there highs but they wear exhausted, panting and out of breath. Zayn pulled out of Liam smoothly before curling up next to him.

 

Liam's arm wrapped around Zayn's shoulders pulling him closer to him and his other arm clasped his waist making the sweaty boys spoon. Their hearts were touching as the lay together, pounding loudly, beating for each other. Soon enough the heart rates calmed down, they remained in their huddle as the just simply enjoyed being side by side, after all that is where they need to be..

**Author's Note:**

> ..err thanks for reading? hope it was alright


End file.
